In cellular systems according to communication standards such as Long Term Evolution (LTE), a terminal device performs measurement based on a reference signal for cell selection/cell reselection and a handover.
Various technologies for measurement performed by a terminal device are proposed. For example, Patent Literature 1 discloses a technology in which a measurement gap is assigned to more component carriers as channel quality decreases.